PLL - Ali is a croc hunter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis is a 24 year old awesome girl who live in the outback in Australia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend VenusBB Girl.**

* * *

**PLL - Ali is a croc hunter**

**Alison DiLaurentis is a 24 year old sexy girl who live in the outback in Australia.**

**She's knowns as Badass Bayou Alison.**

Her job is that of a croc hunter and she has a body like an elite-soldier.

Alison also love sex a lot.

On her free time she does sexy things or drink cheap beer and eat fried fish or croc meat.

Right now she's in bed, finger-fucking her own ass.

"Kinky." moans Alison when a fart plop out from her sexy asshole.

It's no secret that Alison like things that most girls would think of as weird and disgusting.

"Mmmm fuck!" moans Alison, all horny and happy.

Just like she usually does during masturbation, Alison pretend that she has sex with Emily Fields or Jack DeCorpus.

Yes, Alison is bisexual.

Emily Fields is Alison's best friend and has also been Alison's secret crush since middle school.

Jack DeCorpus is a powerful macho croc hunter with a big dick and Alison love to be fucked by him.

Jack fuck Alison at least once a week.

"Holy fuck!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

Alison feel that an orgasm is building up inside her awesome body.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alison.

2 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, crap!" moans a very ahppy Alison as she get an orgasm and squirt out a bunch of pussy-juice.

The next day.

Alison is a buff tough hardcore bitch, but men still love to fuck her because of her soft wet pussy, big natural D-cup boobs, erotic smile and slutty voice.

On this day, Alison wear white G-string panties, a pink push-up bra, a blue denim crop top style vest, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots.

Her hair is in a tight ponytail and she wear a black cowgirl hat.

She enter a bar named 'The Orgasm' where she is a regular customer.

"Bella, give me a huge beer." says Alison.

"Sure, Ali." says Bella Mookey.

Bella is blonde and sexy too, but not buff like Alison.

Alison and Bella are friends.

"Here." says Bella as she give Alison a jumbo beer.

"Thanks." says Alison as she pay for the beer.

Bella wear a pink dress and white shoes.

"If you need a fuck, that man over there has a huge dick. Unfortunately he doesn't want me, but I'm sure he'd fuck you with joy." says Bella as she gesture to a man in a dark corner of the bar.

The man wear a long black overcoat, black combat boots, dark jeans, a grey tank top and a black cowboy hat.

Since he sit in a dark corner and wear dark clothes and hat, his face cannot be seen.

"Maybe I'll try to seduce him." says Alison as she starts to drink her beer.

"Good luck, babe." says Bella with a slutty smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"May the god of porn bring me a huge shit-pile of good ol' luck." says Alison as she sweep down all of her beer.

Being all badass and harcore as she is, Alison doesn't even get close to drunk.

She walk sexy over to the man in the corner.

"Hi, man. I'm Alison. Maybe you've heard 'bout me." says Alison, all slutty and porno-ish.

"Hi. My name's Duncan Jenkins." says the man as he reveal his face.

Alison get horny when she sees what Duncan looks like.

"So, ever heard about me?" says Alison.

"Never. I'm not from around here, girl." says Duncan.

"Okay. That explains why ya don't know who I am." says Alison.

"Want a fuck?" says Duncan.

"Very much so, man." says Alison.

"Just a lil' warnin' to ya, baby. My dick's big and powerful. Think ya can handle it?" says Duncan.

"Sure, no doubt about it. I'm so damn experienced. No one can count how much dick I've had in me." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Duncan.

Alison and Duncan goes upstairs to a bedroom.

"Ya'll find me pussy beein' all wet for ya, man." says Alison with a slutty smile. "I'm one of those chicks who get horny so easy, like on a flip of a freakin' penny."

"That's what I like." says Duncan.

"Do me!" says Alison as she pull her G-string to the side, kick her boots off and lean back against a pile of pillows on the bed.

Duncan takes off his coat and hat, unzip his pants, jerk his dick to stiffness, slide it into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Alison, all horny.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Duncan.

"Holy crap! Soooooo sexy!" moans a happy Alison.

Duncan fuck harder.

"Yes! That feels very nice!" moans Alison.

"It's good for me too, baby!" moans Duncan.

Alison and Duncan are both very horny.

"Yeah! Few men can resist me!" moans Alison.

"Okay!" moans Duncan.

Alison whisper slutty things in a soft sweet tone.

She is very happy as she always is when fucked by a horny macho man with a big hard dick.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Duncan.

"I know! Me is a tough bitch!" moans Alison.

"True! Not many women can take my dick without pain!" moans Duncan.

"I've never met a dick that can't fit in my pussy!" moans Alison.

2 hours later.

Duncan fuck faster.

"Cum in me! Don't worry, I cannot get preggo!" moans Alison.

"Alright, sexy bitch! Holy shit, yes!" moans Duncan in a deep manly voice as he cum in Alison's amazing slutty pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a very nice orgasm.

The next day.

Alison sit by a river.

When a crocodile swim by, Alison jump onto the crocodile's back and stab it in the neck with her big hunting knife, killing it.

"Oh, yeah! Sexy!" says Alison with a porno-smile.

She makes a camp-fire and cooks the entire crocodile.

"I am the most badass bitch 'round the good ol' bush." says Alison.

"Hi, Ali." says Emily when she show up and sit down next to ALison.

"Em, hi. Nice seeing ya." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Emily has a sweet smile on her face too.

Unlike Alison who is badass and hardcore, Emily is a girlie feminine girl.

Alison cut a piece of croc meat and gives it to Emily.

"Thanks." says Emily as she eat it.

Alison takes a piece herself too and eat it.

Both girls thinks it tastes good.

Emily is one of only 3 people that Alison is always 100 % nice to.

The other ones are Jack and Emily's mom.

"How's your mom doin'...?" says Alison.

"Little bit better now." says Emily.

"Alright, Em." says Alison.

"Doctor Harrison has ordered medicine so mom can become cute and happy again." says Emily.

"Wonderful. Your mom's sort my substitute mom since I never knew my own real mom." says Alison.

"Yeah. Mom thinks of you as her second daughter." says Emily.

Emily is happy to get to sit with Alison and simply talk like they do right now.

"It is soooo sweet to hang out with you, Ali." says Emily.

"I like spendin' time with you as well." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Alison, being happy too.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily and Alison are the same age. They've been best friends since they were 12.

Another crocodile swim by.

"Fuck, yeah!" says Alison as she jump onto the crocodile and kill it.

"You're awesome at that." says Emily.

"Thanks, baby Emily." says Alison.

"No problem." says Emily.

"Nice." says Alison.

2 days later.

Alison hide behind a tree.

She has a rifle.

"Here we go..." thinks Alison.

5 minutes later, a crocodile appear in the river.

"Erotic." says Alison as she fire her rifle and kill the crocodile.

Alison walk down to the river and pull the dead croc onto the shore.

She takes the entire dead croc with her back home.

Once home, Alison takes off her clothes and takes a nice cold shower.

Then she drink some beer.

2 hours later, Jack visit.

"Hi, Jack." says Alison.

"Hi, Alison." says Jack.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Of course. You're a perfect slut." says Jack.

"Awesome!" says a happy Alison as she quickly takes off all her clothes.

"Yeah." says Jack as he take off his clothes and jerk his dick to full stiffness.

"Nice that your dick is still as sexy as ever." says Alison.

"Thanks, my sexy bitch." says Jack.

"Awww!" says Alison, happy to be called a sexy bitch.

"Holy shit, Alison!" moans Jack in a deep manly voice.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Alison in her best porno-tone.

"You're really fuckable!" moans Jack.

"Not tired of my pussy, man?" moans Alison.

"I can never get tired of you and your erotic pussy!" moans Jack, fucking harder.

"Yeah!" moans a happy Alison.

Jack and Alison are both very horny.

Alison has known Jack since she was 15.

Alison think Jack is her favorite man to get fucked by.

He is 4 years older than Alison.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jack.

To Alison it feels amazing to get fucked by Jack.

Jack love to fuck Alison.

"I love your large hard dick!" moans Alison.

"Thanks! And I love your wet pussy!" moans Jack.

He give Alison's ass a light spank like he know Alison like it.

"Yeah, slap the buns!" moans Alison.

"You've a very sexy ass!" moans Jack.

"Okay! Thanks, man! Here's a slutty fart for ya!" moans Alison as she push out a stinky fart.

It makes Jack extra horny.

"Nice fart, Ali." says Jack.

"Sweet that ya love it." whisper Alison in a smooth porno-voice.

"Everything you do is sexy!" moans Jack.

"I'm glad ya think so, Jack!" moans Alison.

"Fuck!" moans Jack.

At the same time, Emily is in her living room, watching anime and eating ice cream.

"So cute." says Emily with a very sweet smile.

61 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jack as he cum a lot deep in Alison's super-sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, holy crap! Yes, soooo sexy!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

"Oh my pussy." says Alison with a slutty laugh.

She drink some beer.

"I'm the best bitch in town." says Alison.

Alison put on black G-string panties, a yellow push-up bra, a white leather crop top style vest, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots.

She also put on her hat.

"Time to croc huntin' a bit." says Alison as she grab her knife and her rifle.

22 minutes later.

Alison hide behind a rock.

When a crocodile swim by in the river, Alison jump onto it and kill it.

"Fuckin' great. No croc's ever escapin' from Ali of the Bayou." says a happy Alison.

Alison fart a little.

4 days later.

Alison ride her black male horse named Doomsday on the way to Jack's house.

"I am so sexy." says Alison with an erotic smile.

She wear red G-string panties, a black push-up bra, a neon-green latex crop top style vest, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots and her hat.

"Too bad Em couldn't come along today." says Alison.

Alison has some bottles of beer in her bag. She plan to give them to Jack.

"Most men think I am fuckable and they're so right." says Alison.

On this day the sun shine and there's a small wind, a perfect day, in Alison's opinion.

"Oh, I'm gettin' a lil' horny." says Alison when she feel that sweet itch in her pussy that means that she's soon ready for a fuck.

When she get to Jack's place, Alison sees Jack sit outside, playing a song on his old acoustic guitar.

"Hi, Ali." says Jack when he sees Alison.

Jack is happy to see Alison.

"Hi, dude. I'm ready." says Alison.

"For what?" says Jack.

"Jack, a fuck, of course." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jack as he takes off his pants and jerk his dick to full stiffness.

"Yay!" says a happy Alison as she swing off all her clothes, except for her boots and hat.

"Ali, you're a true bitch of the bayou." says Jack.

"Thanks." says Alison with a cute smile.

Alison takes a seat on Jack's bed.

Jack slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm! Can ya feel how wet I am?" moans Alison.

"I sure can!" moans Jack, all horny.

Alison is horny too.

"Wanna go croc huntin' with me tomorrow?" moans Alison.

"Sure, baby!" moans Jack, fucking harder.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Alison, all happy and horny.

"Holy fuck!" moans Jack.

"I love the way ya bang me!" moans Alison.

"Okay!" moans Jack in a deep manly voice.

"Your dick is so strong! Me love that, yeah!" moans Alison in her best porno-tone.

"Alright, sexy!" moans Jack.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

Alison fart a little.

"Nice!" moans Jack.

"Good that ya like that. Some men hate fartin' chicks." says Alison.

"I like sexy farts." says Jack.

"Awesome." says Alison, all happy.

"Holy fuck!" moans Jack, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice!" moans Alison. "I love hard fuck!"

"Me too!" moans Jack. "You're my favorite girl to fuck, Alison!"

"Thanks, Jack!" moans Alison, being truly happy and really horny.

"No ptoblem!" moans Jack.

"Jack, you're my favorite man!" moans Alison.

"Ali, you're damn fuckable! Sexy and slutty!" moans Jack.

"Erotic that ya love fuckin' me!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Jack.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh! Holy crap! Yes!" moans Jack as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, amazing!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

Alison and Jack are by the river.

Suddenly a crocodil show up.

Jack and Alison fire their rifles, killing the crocodile.

"Shit, yeah." says Jack.

"Yup." says Alison.

They make a campfire and cook the croc.

"Are your boobs natural, Ali?" says Jack.

"Yeah, they're 100 % natural." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Good." says Jack.

"Do ya like natural boobs?" says Alison.

"I love. Natural is the best." sats Jack.

"Okay. I agree." says Alison.

"My dick's natural too, in case ya wonder." says Jack.

"Nice. I kinda knew it. None natural dick feels weird in me." says Alison.

"You've been fucked by a guy with none natural dick?" says Jack.

"Like 3 or 4 times, yeah. And it wasn't fun. Dick with implant feels crazy when it enters my pussy." says Alison.

"Ever thought about havin' an actual boyfriend...?" says Jack.

"Not really. I prefer to have fuck-buddies and random hook ups." says Alison.

"Alright, Ali." says Jack.

Jack drink some beer.

"How's Emily doin' these days?" says Jack.

"Sort of a mix between good and bad. Her mom's sick, but Em try to stay positive and sweet." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jack.

Almost a week later.

Emily and Alison eat dinner at Emily's home.

Alison drink beer and Emily drink tea.

Alison wear blue G-string panties, a white push-up bra, a brown leather crop top style vest, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots and her hat.

Emily wear a pink tank top, baggy white sweatpants and black converse.

"Em, you're so sweet." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

"No problem. You and I are friends." says Alison.

"Okay. That's wonderful." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily.

"I love hangin' out with ya." says Alison.

"I really love to spend time with you too, Ali." says Emily.

"Very nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

The next day.

Alison is by the river, hunting croc.

Suddenly a big croc appear.

"Fuck, yeah!" says Alison as she jump onto the croc and kill it with her big knife.

It is clear that Alison love her job as a croc hunter very much.

"Very awesome is what I am, for sure." says a happy Alison.

Another croc appear.

Without any problems, Alison kill it.

Because she is a strong bitch, Alison can carry both dead crocs with her home very easy.

She sell one croc on the local farmer's market and keep the other for food to herself.

She get about 500 Australian dollars for the croc she sell.

"I'm still the best fuckable badass bitch around. No doubt about it." says Alison with a slutty smile.

2 hours later.

Alison now wear a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

She drink tea and watch TV.

"Opsss..." says Alison as a fart escape from her ass.

Alison is happy.

"Here comes another stinky one." says Alison as she squeeze out a big fart.

It almost makes her horny.

Alison thinks about Emily.

5 days later.

Jack is fucking Alison in the ass.

Alison love it.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck my ass!" moans a very horny Alison.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Jack, being very horny too.

"Yay! Soooo fuckin' sexy!" moans Alison.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jack.

"Awesome! Your dick is so strong!" moans Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Jack.

"Jack, you fuck me so amazing!" moans Alison.

"Ya sure are a sexy bitch!" moans Jack, fucking harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison, all horny and sexy.

"Holy shit, fuck!" moans Jack.

Jack fuck faster.

"I love the way ya drill me asshole, dude!" moans Alison.

"And I love your slutty sexy porno-pussy!" moans Jack.

"Yay!" moans Alison.

Alison and Jack are both horny and happy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Alison.

"Oh, yeah! Holy shit, babe!" moans Jack.

"Wonderful...sexy!" moans Alison.

"I know!" moans Jack.

"Damn it. I gotta answer this..." says Alison when she geta phone-call. "Yo? Ali here..."

"Hi, it's Emily."

"Hi, Em. I'm kinda buys. What's...uh...oh, shit...up?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go for a swim, but I can hear that you're in the middle of a totally different kind of fun now."

"Yeah. Jack is...mmmm, so good...fuckin' me!"

"Okay. Calling back later."

"Yeah. Bye, sweetie."

Emily ends the phone-call.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Alison.

"Holy crap! You sure are slutty!" moans Jack, all horny and manly.

"Yeah, me is all slutty, for sure!" moans a happy Alison.

"Awesome!" moans Jack.

"So damn cozy!" moans Alison.

"I agree!" moans Jack.

56 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh!" moans Jack as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans a very horny Alison as she get a sexy orgasm.

The next day.

"Em, you're so cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

"Anytime, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

"Okay. Adorable." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily.

"I love ya." says Alison.

Alison lean forward across the table and gives Emily a sexy kiss.

"I love you too." says Emily.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

"Yeah." says a very happy Emily.

"Indeed, baby Emily." says Alison, being very happy too.

Emily and Alison start dating.

Alison still continue to get fucked by Jack on the side and Emily is actually totally fine with that, much to the surprise of us all.

Nearly a month later.

"Do you wanna have kids?" says Alison.

"Yes, but how? I don't want to make love to a man and you cannot get pregnant." says Emily.

"We could adopt an adorable little baby girl and raise her as our own." says Alison.

"Sweet idea." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Yup, Em." says Alison.

2 hours later.

Jack and Alison kill a huge crocodile by using their knives to stab it in the neck, breaking the nerve-connection between its brain and spine.

"Soon croc huntin' time with sexy me is goin' to happen less often 'cause me and my sweet Em are gonna adopt a cute lil' female kid soon." says Alison.

"That's okay. As your friend I respect ya and I can see that ya truly love Emily so there's no problems." says Jack.

"Awww. Thanks, man." says Alison, giving Jack a kiss.

"You're welcome, Ali." says Jack.

"Cool." says Alison.

Alison and Jack drink some beer to celebrate that Alison and Emily are a couple and plan to adopt a kid.

"Viva la me!" says Alison in joy.

"Yup, babe." says Jack.

2 weeks later.

"Hmmm...let's see if there's a little cute girl here." says Alison as she use Emily's computer to go onto an adoption-agency's web-site.

"I hope there is, Ali." says Emily.

"So do I, Em." says Alison.

17 minutes later.

"Awww! Look, Em. Isn't this little 4 months old cutie absolutely adorable?" says Alison when she sees the info-profile for Molly Daina Kristianson.

"Yeah, she's so cute." says Emily.

2 weeks later, Alison and Emily arrive at the home of James Kristianson and Nicole Green, the parents of little Molly.

Once they are sure that Emily and Alison can be trusted, James and Nicole hand over little Molly to them.

Emily and Alison are very happy to get a daughter.

"Such a cutie cute little daughter we just got." says Emily.

"Yeah. She is very adorable." says Alison.

Molly makes a cute sound.

"Aww. Hi, I'm Alison." says Alison.

"I am Emily." says Emily.

Molly smile in a very cutie cute way.

This makes Alison and Emily happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
